Through the eyes of an innocent liar
by Nathiliana
Summary: This story is about a girl who looks innocent only on the outside but different on the inside. Sorry if my summary sucks but I promise you I will make this story good. Anyway this a Xanxus x oc story, but in future chapters there will be other pairing.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION:**

I lay on the hard cold ground. Just moments before the darkness finally consumes me, I see glimpses of people passing, just passing by me, not even bothering themselves to look at poor little me or even calling for help. Even if there were instances that our eyes would meet, I could see in their eyes the way they look at me with outmost disgust and pity and would look away like there was nothing there. I don't blame them, after what I've done I too can't easily forgive myself. If I only done things differently I might not be in this pitiful state right now, if….huh? Just moments before my death the only thing I can do is regret. Regret the path that I took, regret the things I've done and regret the things that I couldn't do while there was still time. Maybe if I weren't so arrogant back then maybe things could have change. Maybe if I just didn't met on that faithful day maybe I couldn't have hurt him so much. Or even if I had just told him the truth before it was too late maybe he could have save me from this horrid faith of mine? Maybe he could have forgiven me even after what I've done? And maybe, just maybe he could love me back again and we could have a happy life together.

Forgiveness? Love? Happiness? I don't deserve any single one of those. My face feels wet? Tears? I am crying at how pitiful my current state is. If he can only see me now, he would be laughing at my pitiful state and he will say that I deserve this.

I think I could have died happy. If the world would let me see him one more time and ask forgiveness. But nooo….the world is just a little too cruel sometimes. The more I rethink what I said earlier the more I realize that I'm becoming my arrogant self again. I really do have a bad habit of blaming others for my own mistakes.

I don't know where you are right now but please hear me out for the last time

"I always have loved you, just you and only you. So could you please forgive me? And could you let me stay by your side one more time?"

Just before death calls me to repent for my sins, a man stood in front of me, I wanted to see his face even If I am about to die, after all he was the only one to bothered himself with little me. But before I was able to see his face darkness consumed my sight.

Regrets...So many regrets...Why did I let this all happen? One minute I had such a wonderful life (maybe not that wonderful) and in the next minute everything just went wrong


	2. Chapter 1: The Innocent

**This is my first fanfic so please be easy on me. It may take me sometime in posting the next chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano**

* * *

**Viviana's Pov**

The first time that I actually felt that I was really free was about some years ago. Free from the expectations of my family, free from the bad rumors about me, and most of all free from the loneliness that I felt for sixteen long years. But the freedom and happiness that I thought I have actually attained was short lived. I could have never thought that a person like me wanting those things will be the cause of the pain and suffering of many people. Was it really so wrong for a doll like me that all my movements are being controlled by my family to want freedom, happiness and maybe, just maybe even love?

It was three years ago in Japan in Namimori when I first met him

* * *

It was already 3 'o clock when I first arrived at the Airport in Japan. I was only sent here to do a mission by my parents. They said that they will tell me the full details of the mission sooner or later. So I walked aimlessly in the streets of Namimori, while waiting for the full details of the mission. I sighed to myself, I don't know this place very well so I don't know actually were to go. While I was troubling my mind to where to go, I accidentally bump into a group of people

"Trash watch were you're going" a raven haired man said

"Bossu are you all right?" the weird old man said

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII apologize!" a white long haired loud mouth said

"Ushishishi how dare a mere pheasant like you bump into the a prince like me" the blonde guy that needs a haircut said

"You'll pay for that" a floating baby said

"You're so cute~" a gay flamboyant said

"What a weird group with a weird bunch of people" I thought to myself

"Sorry I didn't mean to but I really need to go" I said to them

But before I was able to get away from them I was grabbed by the arm by that long haired loud mouth.

"I don't want to do anything with these people" I thought to myself

So I tried to do the easiest way of getting out of this man's grasp. Just screamed as loud as you can and say that this man is harassing you.

"Help me this man is trying to rape me" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"VOOOOOIIIIII I'M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING TO YOU" the loud mouth white long haired said

Groups of people keep on starring at as and murmuring about us. An angry group of women approached the white long haired and started to beat him up. While in the confusion that was currently happening, the white longhaired had let go of my hand and I escaped.

"I don't who those people were but I have a feeling that this will not be my last time meeting them" I thought to myself

**_Back at the group that Viviana met a while ago:_**

"Tch bitch" the long haired man said that somehow managed to escape the clasp of those angry women

"Ushishishi that peasant really got you good" the blonde guy that needs a haircut said

"I'm gonna make you pay Squalo for the money that I lost for paying for the things you destroyed" the floating baby said

"I think she's interesting and a cutie~" the gay flamboyant said

"I don't like that woman one bit because of her Bossu's meal was delayed" the weird old man said

"Hn" the raven haired man said

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII I WILL TAKE DOWN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE MIDDLESCHOOLERS AND THAT BITCH I WILL HUNT HER DOWN EVEN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH." The white long haired man said

_A vase came crashing into his head_

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIII WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The white long haired man said

"Shut up trash you're too loud" that raven haired said

* * *

What could be Viviana's mission here in Japan? Who are those people? Will Viviana and those group of people met again? And what is the truth behind Viviana?

To be continue


End file.
